Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein generally relate to an apparatus and method for a motorless seismic tool.
Discussion of the Background
A seismic tool may be a device used to conduct seismic surveys in downhole environments, such as, for example, inside of wells used for oil and gas extraction. Seismic tools may contain sensors, such as, for example, geophones. In order to function properly, a seismic tool that has been lowered into a well may need to be anchored in place with the seismic tool pressed up against the wall of the well. Several seismic tools may be connected together, top to bottom, along with other seismic survey equipment, using a cable, and lowered into a well.
FIG. 1 depicts an exemplary seismic tool. FIG. 2 depicts an exemplary diagram of a seismic tool. The seismic tool 101 may include a main housing 12, upper cable head 13, lower cable head 14, and anchoring arm 16. A logging cable 15 may be connected to the upper cable head 13 at the top and the lower cable head 14 at the bottom of the seismic tool 101. The main housing 12 may be a housing of any suitable shape and made of any suitable material for enclosing any equipment, such as, for example, sensors, motors, and other mechanical, electric, and electronic components, within the seismic tool 101. The upper cable head 13 and the lower cable head 14 may enclose the seismic tool 101 on the top and bottom ends, respectively, and may be made of a similar material to the main housing 12 or any appropriate material. The anchoring arm 16 may be any suitable material in any suitable shape for allowing the seismic tool 101 to be lowered into a well when the anchoring arm 16 is in a closed position, and to anchor the seismic tool 101 against the wall of the well when the anchoring arm 16 is in an open position. For example, the anchoring arm 16 may be made of metal in a curved scoop shape. The anchoring arm 16 may be attached to the main housing 12 in any suitable manner to allow the anchoring arm 16 to switch between closed and open positions. The logging cable 15 may connect the seismic tool 101 to other devices, such as, for example, other seismic tools, telemetry devices, or electronic devices that allow the seismic tool 101 to transmit data to a computer. For example, the seismic tool 101 may be deployed in a string of similar seismic tools, and may be connected to other seismic tools 101 above and below through the logging cable 15. The logging cable 15 may be made of any suitable material for supporting the weight of the seismic tools 101 as they are lowered into a well, and may also include cabling for data and power transmission. The seismic tool 101 may receive power and control commands through the logging cable 15.
FIG. 3 depicts an exemplary diagram of an internal view of a seismic tool with a motor. To use the anchoring arm 16, the seismic tool 101 may include a motor 301 within the main housing 12. The motor 301 may be any suitable motor for use within the seismic tool 101, such as, for example, an electric motor. Any suitable system for motion transmission may be used to allow the motor 301 to operate the anchoring arm 16, such as, for example, interlocked gears 302. The motor 301 may be able to move the anchoring arm 16 between closed and open positions, and may be controlled by commands received through the logging cable 15.
FIGS. 4a and 4b depict an exemplary seismic tool in use within a well. A well 401 may be, for example, a well dug to allow the extraction of oil from oil deposits within the earth. The well 401 may be straight, or may have curved sections, and may have a wall 402, which may be, for example, steel in a tubular shape to keep the earth from filling in the well 401. The seismic tool 101 may be lowered into the well 401 using the logging cable 15. While the seismic tool 101 is being lowered into the well 401 the anchoring arm 16 may be closed, as depicted in FIG. 4a. When the seismic tool 101 has reached a desired position within the well 401 the anchoring arm 16 may be opened by the motor 301. The anchoring arm 16 may open until it has anchored the seismic tool 101 within the well 401, with the main housing 102 and the anchoring arm 16 pressing against the wall 402 of the well 401.
The motor 301 used to operate the anchoring arm 16 may be expensive, heavy, and susceptible to malfunction within the environment of the well 401, which may include a mixture of oil, water, gas, and fluids used in oil and gas extraction. The weight of the motors 301 in a series of connected seismic tools 101 may contribute to fatigue in the logging cable 15, and make movement and handling of the seismic tools 101 more difficult. The motor 301 may also increase the amount of power needed to operate multiple seismic tools 301.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and method for anchoring a seismic tool within a well without using a motor.